Feeling
by MonkandMiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the members of MnM. Theme: Feeling. MirKag.
1. It Must Be Love

**Title:** It Must Be Love!  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 177

* * *

Miroku looked at her, romping through a field of flowers with Shippou. She laughed and played with the child like she was a child herself.

A warmth filled his chest, yet he couldn't quite explain it. Watching her out there made him smile; her ruffled hair and smudge of dirt on her face, she looked so innocent yet so sexy at the same time.

He still couldn't place the feeling though. What was it? It wasn't lust. Sure, he lusted for her, he was a man. This was something entirely different.

Just being near her gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. He even stumbled on his words. Yes, the suave and confident Mirkou became nervous around her.

She made him feel good, like his curse didn't matter. To her, it didn't. She made him feel like a normal man.

Every once in a while she would let him steal kisses, even sneak into her sleeping bag for some late night cuddling. those were some of the best nights of his life, just laying with her.

The warm feeling returned when she walked toward him, Shippou on her hip.

He knew it.

It had to be love!

-----

Short and sweet :)

I can't wait to see everyone else's view on the topic for this week!

— — —

Just a quick note about this fic dump; I've used author names of the contributors of this contest whenever possible, but I make no guarantees that you'll be able to find them all. Good luck with that.

Also, these drabbles have been uploaded in the order that they were originally posted to the group in, not by any sort of alphabetical order or grouping by author. Straight and simple, this is how they're listed in the LJ group.

Be sure to leave your comments to all of the participating authors!

Megami


	2. Understood

**Title:** Understood  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **Megami  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 500 exactly

* * *

"I had a feeling..."

Kagome jumped, tearing her attention from the depths of the Bone-Eaters Well as she spun full circle on her heels.

"...that you might be here."

"M-Miroku!" the time traveling school girl pressed a hand to her fluttering heart. "You startled me!"

Miroku smiled, soft and omnipotent. "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-it's alright...," she waved her hand around, dispelling his apology like magic. Kagome was forcing her smile so hard that it was painful. "I wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Are you...," the monk was watching her with reserved caution, casting an ominous shadow in the moonlight, and crossing the clearing with quiet feet. His staff jingled in tempo with his slow footsteps. "...well?"

"Yes, fine," Kagome stretched her smile as far as it would go. She almost hoped that he wouldn't be fooled by it. "It's not like it was a big deal, or anything. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Indeed."

"Really, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"So 'fine' that you consider returning to your world in the middle of the night?" Miroku forked a skeptical eyebrow. "Without telling anyone?"

Kagome scuffed the toe of one of her loafers against the ground and leaned heavily on the well. "I...have a test tomorrow. I can't miss it."

"Indeed."

Kagome raised her eyes to glare. "What? I do have a test! It's not like I can just ignore my problems at home because I've got to put the jewel back together!"

Miroku held up a placating hand, sighing, "I agree, Kagome-sama. Your responsibilities in your own time are important."

"Thank you. At least someone agrees."

"However," he reached out to her with his already hovering hand and clasped her shoulder. The beads in his palm dug into her flesh when he squeezed. "Abandoning your problems here for invented problems there won't solve anything."

Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders forward. Miroku's hand remained fixated on her. "Was it that obvious?"

"Mostly, yes." Miroku flickered a smile at her.

"I guess this means that I need to go back now, huh?"

Miroku's gentle expression of cheer extended across his face. "I don't think that's necessary. He'll still be throwing his childish tantrum tomorrow, after all, and the hut is a little warm tonight," he said, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder.

Kagome reached up to snatch it back. He blinked at her, obviously startled, and she blushed. "Um...I don't want to enjoy the fresh air all by myself."

After a moment, Miroku's expression relaxed to it's usual mellow consistency. "I suppose it does beg to be shared. And don't worry about him, Kagome-sama."

"Hm?" Kagome paused in lowering herself to the ground beside the well, both eyebrows raised.

"Shippou is still young. He will still need you for many years to come, no matter how independent he chooses to pretend he is."

Kagome's face glowed with her smile as he settled down beside her. She grabbed his hand again, tangling their fingers together. "Thanks, Miroku."

--- --- ---

Gotcha. I'll bet you thought she was mad at InuYasha again. C'mon, I wouldn't do something _that_ cliche...I think.

I didn't bother to have this beta'd because the drabble challenges on MnM are just for fun. Thus, I apologize for any sub-par grammar that you might notice.


	3. Is the Sky Blue?

**Title:** Is the Sky Blue?  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 276

* * *

He had never felt so good in his life.

Last night he told Kagome he loved her. She blushed and confessed that she too shared his feeilngs.

He slept with her that night in her sleeping bag, and just slept. The feeling of being next to her, she in her pjs and he in only his pants, had been amazing; the feel of her hot breath on his neck while she was deeply asleep.

Sure, he had been with a lot of woemn, yet none of them could compare to the innocent miko he held last night. He was almost afraid to go to sleep in fear of it all being a dream, and in the morning he would wake up and none of it had ever happened.

But when he did, she was still there, waking up herself; still cuddled to his chest, legs tangled with his own. He was warm and comfortable, and he didn't want to move.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when Inuyasha screamed for them to get "their lazy asses" out of bed so they could hunt for shards, that "the shards wouldn't hunt themselves".

All that mattered now was he loved her, she loved him, and hopefully that wouldn't change anytime soon.

They leisurely strolled behind the half demon, hand in hand,.

"Hey, Roku?" she asked, looking up at him.

He found it amusing she had already given him a nickname. "Yes, my dear?" he replied.

"After the battle will you still love me?" She sounded so innocent.

"Is the sky blue?"

Kagome smiled. "Good."

They continued to walk in silence.  
-----

I want to put all of my M/K drabbles on under one story, I just can't figure out a title for it. Any ideas?


	4. Ill

**Title:** Ill  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** otempora01  
**Rating:** G (blink and you miss it M/K)  
**Challenge:** Feeling  
**Words:** 472

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and sneezed, disoriented.

She appeared to be in some kind of cabin with a warm weight over her that she assumed to be a very heavy blanket. Curled up by her side was a slumbering Shippo, while by the door sat Inuyasha, eyes closed, hand forever on his Tetsuiga.

Miroku was sitting by her feet, also apparently sleeping, while Sango was curled up on a mat a few feet away. She sneezed again, trying to remember where she was.

Oh, right. They'd been trekking through the snowy mountains for days and Kagome, for once ill prepared for the trip, had been begging Inuyasha to either stop or allow her to go home and get some warmer clothing. He'd denied both requests. The last thing Kagome remembered was vision clouding and the ground rushing up to meet her.

"Kagome, you're awake."

She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at Miroku, whose now-open eyes were fixed on her. Slowly, she nodded. "Wh..." Her voice sounded hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Where are we?"

"An abandoned cabin in the mountains. Sango and I brought you here on Kirara while Inuyasha returned to your time to retrieve your clothes." Miroku said, looking amused. "He was very worried."

"I'll bet." She replied dryly. "It's his fault."

"You should go back to sleep," Miroku got to his feet and stooped down beside her, pulling the blankets up further. "You'll need the rest. I'm certain that when you wake up again, Inuyasha will be awake to demand we start searching for the jewel shard."

Kagome sneezed in response.

She turned away from him and curled into a ball, trying to think around the fuzziness in her head and half-expecting the warm pressure on her lower back minutes later.

"Miroku... are you groping me while I'm _sick_?" Kagome asked, glancing back at him. She blinked in surprise as he used that hand to slide an arm around her for support while the other moved towards her with a spoon full of medicine.  
"I'll take offense to that when you're healthy." He said lightly, tipping the medicine into her mouth and waiting until she'd swallowed before releasing her. Kagome blinked again.

"Miro--?"

"Go back to sleep, Kagome."

She watched him clean off the spoon and place it and the medicine back in her bag, then return to his position at the base of her mat, sitting Indian style and folding his arms as his eyes slid closed. Kagome swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat as an inexplicable warm feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach, then laid back down, exhaling slowly.

"Goodnight, Miroku."

She heard him murmur something as she drifted off, but her dreams swallowed her before she could even begin to wonder what it had been.


	5. Touch Me

**Title:** Touch Me  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 210

* * *

He loved the feelig of her skin, of her hair; the way it felt when she touched his own skin.

Sometimes, under the guise he wanted to work at the kinks, Miroku would rub her legs; working his way from her ankles to her thighs to the edge of her panties, sometimes underneath, just to see her blush.

He would even sneak gropes while they traveled. Nothing slap worthy; just a brush of her lower back where her shirt met her skirt or little brushes on her thighs when he carried her if she got too tired to go on herself.

After all, what was wrong with touching the woman he loved?

Oh, and the feeling of her skin against his own.. Sure, they had been sleeping in her sleeping bag for weeks, but lately she had taken to only sleeping in her panties when Inuyasha went on his little visits to see Kikyo. How he loved the feeling of her bare skin on his own. He longed for the day he would be able to sleep with her completely naked.

Now that would be a happy day for him.

For now, little sneaks would highlight his days.

-----

Hope it doesn't suck too badly!


	6. Feeling

**Title:** Feeling  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **Winter Ashby  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 500 exactly

* * *

Naraku was dead. Kikyou was not.

Kouga was dead. InuYasha was not.

Kagura was dead. Sesshoumaru was not.

Kohaku was dead. Sango was not.

Kirara was dead. Shippou was not.

Miroku was dead. Kagome was not.

Thus the era of the Shikon no Tama was brought to fruition with tears and idle dreams left to fester in the dwindling dawn of the bloody moon's demise.

Kagome could no longer feel the wind on her skin or the tears in her eyes. She had the sinking impression that she was broken.

She wept for Sango, who'd lost so much. She wept for Kouga, who in another life, she could've loved. She wept for Miroku – who died in her arms.

He lived long enough to see his right hand whole and unblemished. His smile was sad and broken, because he lived to see the end of the curse.

But it wasn't enough to save him.

Only the Shikon no Tama had that power.

So she closed her eyes and wished for all the lives that were stolen.

She was asking too much, and she knew it. There was a price, and she willingly sacrificed everything if it meant that her beloved companions would return, even if it was without her.

The world melted away, into the orange and pinks of a new dawn or ending day. She was stuck in limbo, not dead yet, but no longer alive. And she was greeted with a familiar face, shinning in the false daylight.

She smiled and flung herself into his arms and wept for herself, who would die.

"Tell InuYasha that I'm sorry." She clutched his robes and quivered a plea to his ears; because even if he was just a figment of her imagination, he was comforting.

He touched her hair, and she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. She smiled through her tears and looked up at his crystal eyes and clairvoyant perception.

"Tell Sango-chan that I will miss her." A tear slipped and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tell Shippou-chan to be strong." Another tear, another life that would continue without her.

"Tell Kouga-kun that Ayame-chan is waiting for him." The tears were streaming now, uncontrolled and uninhibited.

"What about me, Kagome-sama, what words will you leave me?" His silken voice purred past her mounting fear and insipid panic.

"I have nothing to leave you." She answered him truthfully. _What did she have to offer a man who could see through her, and was always there when she needed him most? Even if it was just to sit and NOT say a thing._

"That doesn't seem fair, now does it?" and she wondered then, just how well she knew this man – and to what extent he knew her very soul.

"Mirok-sama… hold me." She begged franticly. "Please, I don't want to die alone!"

His arms circled around her and she buried her face deep in his robes until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

She died in his arms.


	7. Feeling 2

**Title:** Feeling  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **SpiritualEnergy  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 330

* * *

It was but a simple feeling.

It was a feeling so strong, yet so weak that it caused tingles as the feeling escalated in intensity.

The feeling was one Miroku had experienced more than once, and he was absolutely, without a doubt, positive that he would feel this again, because it was a feeling that came with the rest of the package.

It was well worth the feeling, though. It was all worth it.

The burning feeling began now, and he could feel the rawness of it as he put his hand over it. The feeling wouldn't die down for a little while, he knew.

But this feeling was something special, and felt nothing like anything else he had ever come into contact with. It was one of the feelings he was so familiar with, and he was certain he would always be.

As he rubbed the sensitive area, again and again, it almost felt as smooth as silk, and as soft as a baby's bottom. Such a feeling was hard to come by anywhere else, and the men who were smart enough to obtain such a feeling, well, he had to give those men credit. He knew their thoughts, and felt the same way on the matter.

And Miroku could feel everything spiraling higher as something cold finally connected with the heated area, and he felt everything there go numb. Now it was time to make this feeling go away.

Miroku heard a soft, calm sigh echo in his ears as a small smile crawled onto his face, watching as Kagome looked down at him, the ice pack settled gently on his sore, red cheek.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you _that _hard. But, you…um…" Kagome stuttered, shaking her head as a light blush blossomed on her own cheeks. "Miroku-sama, how are you feeling?" she asked.

But he knew the feeling would come again. He would make sure of that.

Miroku chuckled. "Perfect, Kagome-sama. I feel just perfect."


	8. An Innocent Misunderstanding

**Title:** An Innocent Misunderstanding  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **Megami  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for lascivious behavior, a lot of self-preserving BS, and just a touch of violence. (maybe it should be PG-13...? ; )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 452

* * *

"N-now Sango-sama," Miroku backed away in wary retreat, holding both palms up in a placating appeal to her mercy. "Let's not overreact to an innocent misunderstanding."

Sango hoisted her boomerang higher in preparation to strike. A vein throbbed in her furrowed brow. "An 'innocent misunderstanding'?"

"Ooh, bad move, Miroku," Kagome called, playing spectator to the dangerously escalating situation from the safety of the groups shared campsite. She was boiling water for her own instant meal while InuYasha and Shippou inhaled their portions, dividing her attention between stoking the fire and watching Miroku pour gasoline over his.

"Thank you for your concern, Kagome-sama," Miroku glanced at her over his shoulder, sweat trickling down his face, drawing closer to the safety of the only party of innocent bystanders in over fifty miles. He returned his focus to Sango who was ablaze in her own fury. "Really, Sango-sama, there's no need for violence. I was...merely paying you my compliments."

"Oh?" her grip on the leather strap of her weapon tightened. "Then I'll have to thank you properly!"

Miroku had no time to move out of her warpath before the Hiraikotsu was released and he caught the enormous boomerang bone square in the chest. The force drove him backwards, stumbling over his own feet, and downward to the forest floor.

"Ungh!"

"_Eek_!"

'_Nn...the landing was softer than I thought it would be_,' the thought skittered across Miroku's oxygen-deprived brain as he fought to collect his breath from the impact. His hands – which had automatically extended to break his fall – squeezed two plush mounds of what he assumed to be some sort of soft moss. The mounds certainly smelled fresh and earthy, Miroku decided, burying his nose deep in between them.

"Ee! Miroku! Let go, you perv!"

_Thwack_.

At the squeal of horror and light smack to the back of his head, Miroku lifted his face from its pillowed safe haven. Kagome's gaze was lowered to meet his, eyes wide and affronted, face taut and flushed. Her chest swelled in his peripheral vision, pressed into his cheeks by his hands.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, I apologize," he couldn't resist giving her breasts another small squeeze. Another chance might never come along. "And please accept my thanks for breaking my fall. It was most...generous of you."

"Houshi..."

The monks attention was redirected yet again. This time to the business end of a transformed Tetsuseiga.

InuYasha was at the other end, barely holding the sword steady in hands trembling with fury. Sango stood behind him, Hiraikotsu at the ready, and shook with a similar rage.

Miroku gulped, but clung tightly to Kagome as the sharpened tip pressed into his throat. "You just gotta cop a feel, don't you?"


	9. I'll Make You Scream

**Title:** I'll Make You Scream  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 236

* * *

Miroku sat at the well, waiting for Kagome's return. She had left two days ago and he had been miserable.

He missed her smile, her laugh, the feeling of her body against his. To get right down to it, he felt almost empty.

Now he knew why Inuyasha cursed exams. The longing for a shard detector was so much different than longing for a lover, though, that was for sure.

Without her, life was boring. Shippou kept him company during the day, drawing pictures to make him laugh. His favorite was still the one of Shippou standing over Inuyasha as if he defeated him, with Kagome in his arms sticking her tongue out at the fallen dog demon.

Nights weren't the same. Her scent still lingered in what had become their sleeping bag, but it wasn't the same without her in it.

Through his moping he never noticed the other worldly blue glow that came up from the well.

He jumped and screamed when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"And I thought inuyasha screamed like a girl," came a dry voice from behidn him.

Miroku turned to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make you scream," he replied in a seductive tone.

She laughed and pinched his butt. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Kagome pulled away from him and walked toward the village, leaving him standing in shock; the groper had become the gropee.

-----

I'll have another posted later, my net connection is being a pain in the butt.


	10. Children of My Own

**Title:** Children of My Own  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 220

* * *

Kagome and Shippou didn't know they were being watched.

Watched between daydreams, that is.

Miroku leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut, watching the two. Somehow Shippou managed to get her to play 'warriors' with the little green men she brought back from her time. She called them 'army men'.

He siled, a warm feeling filling his chest, imagining a few more children surrounding them, all perfect little children with his eyes and her face.

It might not even happen, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

They would have a little home here in the village. He would somehow earn money to provide for them, make sure they would have anything their heart's desired. And his sons would be curse free.

He was so distracted he didn't hear his name being called.

"Miroku!" He felt something pelt him in the forehead. Looking into his lap he saw one of the little men.

"Shippou! Don't throw!" Kagome scolded him.

The child looked down. "Sorry, Kagome." He looked to Miroku. "Come play, Miroku!"

Kagome looked at him, full blown puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, come play!" She winked at him.

He chuckled and scooted over to them. "Ok, I'll play." Leaning over to Kagome, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Vixen."

"Perv."

"But you love me."

"You coudln't be more right."


	11. Girls For Sale

**Title:** Girls For Sale  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 247

* * *

He stared at the abandoned catalog.

Kagome brought it for Sango, to look at. It was beyond him why though why would she want what the pictures showed?

Miroku picked the book off of Kagome's bag. The modern era must be a man's dream. Women, of all shapes and sizes adorned the pages; all wearing clothings that, in this time, would be considered scandalous.

These garnments were nothing compared to Kagome's, even though he enjoyed the little skirts she wore. He spent many a long journey at the tail of the group just to watch her legs an butt when she walked.

Now if only he could see her in THESE clothes. Sango too. The girls in the catalog were barely covered, the garnments made of almost no fabric.

They must be selling girls! It wasn't uncommon.

His inner pervert jumped for joy. Kagome could get him a girl from the modern era! Someone he could have his wicked way with!

"Kagome!' he called to her. Leaving her place next to Inuyasha, she went over to him.

"What do you need, Miroku?" She smiled down at him.

He showed her a page of the catalog. "This."

"The outfit?"

"No. The girl."

She whapped him in the head. "You are supposed to order the clothes, not the girl, silly!"

He blushed hotly. "Simple mistake!" He tried to smile.  
Kagome shook her head and walked away.

Miroku looked back at the page. "I will never understand the modern era."

— — —

Now this one isn't really Miroku/Kagome, but it is Miroku centered. I got third place at iyficcontest (a community on LJ) for this! Yay me!


	12. Gone

**Title:** Gone  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Words:** 196

* * *

She was gone. Kagome was gone. She had purified the jewel, made a wish, and she just disappeared.

Gone.

He held her as she slowly disappeared, vanished into thin air. The tears had finally stopped, but the feeling of emptiness remained. Unlike Inuyasha, he couldn't just wait five hundred years to find her. He was a mere human, he would grow old, he would die.

Now that she was gone, life just wouldn't be the same. The sky wouldn't be as blue, the food wouldn't be as satisfying.

He would remain by the well until he wasted away, without her there was just no point.

-----

Kagome cringed as she touched down in the well. She made everything right, then just disappeared, her quest finished. How could she have been so stupid to fall in love? She didn't belong there, in the past. Her future was here, in modern Tokyo.

For a while she just sat and cried in the bottom of the well. No one would ever compare to him, he ruined her for other men. She ached inside, knowing she would never see him again.

Her only regret was she never got to tell him...

------------

That's my last drabble for feeling! It is a little weak, but that is all my mind is producing right now.

Please, no curses about the ending! I left it open for reader interpretation. Maybe it will get some brains flowing and we will have more contributions next week!

--- --- ---

Heh, bBlack Dahlia certainly gets the prize this week for most drabbles submitted. Many thanks to her and everyone else who participated; even I didn't expect such an amazing turnout from so many talented authors! Once again, THANK YOU, everyone!

Next weeks drabble theme: Worldly.

If any current non-members would like to get in on the fun, visit our author profile for the link to MnM's LJ Community. That's where all the fun begins, after all. See you there, we hope!

Megami


End file.
